wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracks
These are the lists of tracks of the professional Anti-Gravity Racing competitions by chronological order. Anti-Gravity Racing Championships (Wipeout 2048/Omega Collection) The Anti-Gravity Racing Championships (AGRC) were held through the years 2048, 2049 and 2050 in Nova State City. Typically, most of the tracks during that time were street courses. *Unity Square *Metro Park *Queens Mall *Capital Reach *Empire Climb *Rockway Stadium *Downtown *Subway *Sol *Altima F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout) Set in the year 2052, this was the first season featured in any Wipeout game, it has also been the first season held all over the world and even on Mars. *Altima VII (Canada) *Karbonis V (Japan) *Terramax (Germany) *Korodera (Russia) *Arridos IV (United States) *Silverstream (Greenland) *Firestar (Mars; secret track) F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout 2097/XL/64) Set in 2097 and 2098, the F5000 League followed the tradition from the F3600 League by featuring tracks across the world. 2097 (Wipeout 2097/XL) *Talon's Reach (Canada) *Sagarmatha (Nepal) *Valparaiso (Chile) *Phenitia Park (Germany) *Gare d'Europa (France) *Odessa Keys (Black Sea) *Vostok Island (South Pacific) *Spilskinanke (North America) 2098 (Wipeout 64) *Klies Bridge (Greenland) *Qoron IV (Unknown ocean) *Sokana (Unknown volcano) *Dyroness (Unknown city) *Machaon II (South America) *Terafumos (Unknown construction site) *Velocitar (Lunar Simulation Environment, Texas; secret track) F7200 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout 3/SE) Set in 2116, for the first time since the AGRC, all main league events have been held in the same location, this time Mega City. There also have been a variety of prototype tracks in a wireframe environment. Later in the league, classic tracks have been added by popular vote, consisting of updated F3600 and F5000 circuits. Standard Tracks *Porto Kora *Mega Mall *Sampa Run *Stanza Inter *Hi-Fumii *P-Mar Project *Manor Top *Terminal Classic Tracks (Special Edition only) *Talon's Reach *Altima VII *Sagarmatha *Phenitia Park *Terramax *Gare d'Europa *Odessa Keys *Arridos IV Prototype Tracks *LS101/NP62 *LS102/MG71 *LS103/AW72 *LS104/AW73 *LS105/GP02 (Japanese version and Special Edition only) *LS106/GP73 (Japanese version and Special Edition only) F9000 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Fusion) The F9000 returns to a worldwide championship, including one track on the moon and for the first time, a track located outside the solar system. Each track has three variations and can be raced in either direction. The only exception would be Devilia, noteably being a point-to-point track. The tracks of the 2160 season are: *Florion Height (Nevada, United States) *Mandrashee (China) *Cubiss Float (Switzerland) *Alca Vexus (Mexico) *Vohl Square (Russia) *Temtesh Bay (Australia) *Katmoda 12 (Moon) *Devilia (planet Novon; Challenge mode only) FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Pure) The FX300 started off in 2197 and was held exclusively on the artificial island of Makana. Classic tracks have been available in a simulated environment, similar to zone tracks. Notably, further tracks were later added to the league. Standard Tracks *Alpha League: **Vineta K **Modesto Heights **Chenghou Project **Blue Ridge *Beta League: **Sinucit **Citta Nuova **Sebenco Climb **Sol 2 *Classic League: **Karbonis **Sagarmatha **Manor Top **Mandrashee *Zone Tracks: **Pro Tozo **Mallavol **Corridon 12 **Syncopia Expansion Tracks (available as DLCs) *Gamma League: **Exostra Run **Ubermall **Staten Park **Sebenco Peak *Delta League: **Iridia **Anulpha Pass **Koltiwa **Khara Descent *Classic League 2: **Altima VII **Odessa Keys **Porto Kora **Vohl Square *Omega League: **Burgertown **Cardcity Run **Paris Hair **123Klan FX350 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout HD/Fury) Held in 2206 as development ground for the upcoming FX400 league, the FX350 partially left Makana. Mainly tracks of the FX300 and later FX400 were featured and could be run in either direction (except the zone tracks). Base Game Tracks *Vineta K *Anulpha Pass *Moa Therma *Chenghou Project *Metropia *Sebenco Climb *Ubermall *Sol 2 ''HD Fury'' Tracks *Talon's Junction *The Amphiseum *Modesto Heights *Tech De Ra Zone-only Tracks (available within HD Fury) *Pro Tozo *Mallavol *Corridon 12 *Syncopia FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Pulse) In 2207, the FX400 introduces a series of tracks located entirely outside of Makana. A common feature has been that tracks could be run in either direction, called White Run and Black Run. Standard Tracks *Talon's Junction *Moa Therma *Metropia *Arc Prime *De Konstruct *Tech De Ra *The Amphiseum *Fort Gale *Basilico *Platinum Rush *Vertica *Outpost 7 Expansion Tracks (available as DLCs) *Edgewinter *Vostok Reef *Gemini Dam *Orcus